


【卡带】男孩

by nadajo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadajo/pseuds/nadajo
Summary: 原著背景   忍者学校时期   仔卡×仔土无逻辑爽文 雏妓土注意，路人土注意
Relationships: 卡带 - Relationship, 路人土
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	【卡带】男孩

1.  
下午两点，忍者学校的理论课对于精力旺盛的男孩们来说是一天中最难熬的时候。午后的阳光和讲台上自说自话、照本宣科的中忍教师一样催人昏昏欲睡。

“啊哈……”

因为起晚迟到只能坐在讲台前第一排的黑发男孩睡眼惺忪地打了一个哈欠，他擦了擦眼角因为哈欠分泌的生理性泪水，随即又晃了晃自己带着风镜的脑袋，用双手拍住自己的脸，试图拉回自己已经坠入梦乡的意识。

无果，因为他实在是太困了。不一会就又像小鸡啄米一样，垂下困倦之中无力支撑的脑袋一点一点地、打起了瞌睡。明媚的阳光透过玻璃打在男孩圆圆的脸颊上，显得干净又稚嫩。

旗木卡卡西攥紧自己垂在腿边的双拳，冷冷地看着前方与自己隔了几排的宇智波带土，掩在面罩和额发下的面部表情随着带土越发困倦不堪的情态而变得阴沉愤怒。

他看着睡梦中的带土因为阳光的照射感到不适而微微皱了皱小巧的鼻头，扇子一样的眼睫毛上落上几颗在阳光下飞舞的颗粒。他冷眼看着这一切，甚至要克制不住已经涌上自己喉头的一声冷笑，眼前这样的纯真的画面让他既难过，又愤怒，又恶心。

因为他知道，他知道这个困倦的哈欠背后所代表的意义，他知道这个男孩的秘密，他知道了自己的同班同学，这个总是追在自己身后的童年玩伴，到底是个什么货色。

宇智波带土，自轻自贱、不知廉耻的，雏妓。

强烈的焦躁和愤怒让卡卡西心中像被烧了一把火，他的呼吸不由粗重起来，每一次呼吸都好像气管被灼烧一样，满腔的怒火的悲痛无处发泄。卡卡西已经不记得自己上一次是在怎样的情境中感到如此激烈的负面情绪，陌生的、燃烧在心里的焦躁怒火让卡卡西再也无法忍耐。他“刷”的一声狠狠扯下摊开放在桌前的那页课本，双手用力合拢把那页纸揉搓成坚硬的一团，以投手里剑的手势将它准准砸到宇智波带土的脑袋上。

第一排还在打瞌睡的带土被激得瞬间惊醒了，他猛地从座位上站起来，搞不清状况地眨了眨懵懂的大眼睛，以为是老师叫到自己回答问题。手忙脚乱地捡起自己的课本，可惜迷迷糊糊地看着眼前被自己拿倒的课本，坑坑巴巴地什么也说不出来。

卡卡西不动声色看着带土在一片哄笑中，满面通红地伏下身去，羞耻地用课本掩住自己的头面。他面无表情地想着，要不是他那天亲眼目睹，在外人眼里看来，宇智波带土还真是一个清纯可爱的男孩啊。

可惜这个宇智波精英一族的废物，这个从来只会动嘴皮子的吊车尾，这个自轻自贱的垃圾，居然真的自己跑到垃圾桶里面去了。

呵。

2.  
只要有人就会有欲望，即使说人类就是各种繁杂欲望的混合体也不为过。尤其是忍者这种被暴力和血腥所统治的群体，为了发泄本能和压抑的毁灭感与死亡欲，充斥着各种匪夷所思、惨无人道的特殊爱好。

于是古往今来，与其他无法直面的黑暗相比，召妓似乎就能够成为成年男性忍者们在刀口舔血的任务生活中合理合法的发泄途径。但就像萝卜青菜各有所爱，在这其中也还有性趣不同的特殊爱好者，他们更偏爱十岁出头的，还未完全发育成熟的可爱小男孩，这些男孩们被称为雏妓。

………………

“喂，你知道吗？下场院新来的那个男孩，听说样子很可爱嘛。”居酒屋里，一个干瘪阴鸷的中年男忍者举着杯子猥琐地对同行的人说道。

“是啊，昨天我听犬野提过他，那孩子找过他，据说还是个雏。”

“哈哈哈哈，那他办没办？” 对面的男人显然兴奋了起来，兴冲冲的凑过去。

“嘿嘿，送上门的，那还能放了不成！”中年男人夹了个花生米，就着大口灌了口酒。

“就是付点钱而已… 犬野说那小屁股是真的舒服… 可紧了，还叫的特别大声…”

“操! 这么爽？”干瘦的男人有些艳羡地咂了咂嘴，下撇的嘴角显出点不屑又蠢蠢欲动的样子。

对面胖男人还能回忆起犬野说到这里时的样子，眯起眼睛，笑的淫荡又下流，像是回味一般评价着自己昨天刚开苞的雏妓：

“那孩子就像是快要成熟的青涩水蜜桃… 紧得要命，但是越插水越多…”

3.  
(路人土预警)

男孩跪在男人胯间，双手撑在他粗壮的大腿上晃着脑袋，听从男人的引导，毫无章法地动着自己的小舌头胡乱舔抵着插在自己嘴里的阳具头部，包不住的涎水在下巴和阴茎间粘连着。

男人没有放过男孩淌着泪水的大眼睛里透出的恐惧，暗爽道这孩子绝对还是个雏儿，男孩伏在胯间恐惧颤抖的身体给予中年男人比性爱本身还要强烈的快感，心中也产生了更加过分的念头。

他打开花街房间里配有的跳蛋，躬下腰全力按住带土一直不安分地不停乱动的小屁股，不经任何扩张，食中二指直接狠狠插进尚未被人造访过的紧致小穴，把手中的玩具按在还紧涩着的穴道深处。

“啊！不、不要!”男人突然的袭击让带土恐惧地剧烈挣扎起来。但十几岁的小男孩和中年男性忍者巨大的体型和力量差距让他毫无反抗的余地，只能屈辱又害怕地让男人在自己身上为所欲为。

“哼…哈，你这小屁股，是不是在学校上课也总是坐不住的乱动，啊？”带土的挣扎被男人当成一种情趣，反而更加兴奋起来，他狠狠一把捏住带土的半边臀瓣，像揉面团一样在手下揉搓着，弹性光滑的触感让他的阴茎又硬了几分：“你这小骚货。”

细细的一根粉红色的电线从男孩那有些红肿的肉穴里伸出来，体内传来的嗡嗡声搅着那地方独有的水声让男人联想起拨开蜜桃果实露出里面柔软汁水的样子，他看着躺在那里喘着气衣衫不整的孩子，胯下里那根东西已经忍不住的跳动起来。

他毫不犹豫地拽过伏在身前的男孩，将他按在自己胯下，把自己肿胀的东西抵在带土小巧的肉穴上来回磨蹭。

带土被顶住自己身后臀间不断滑动的性器吓得浑身发抖，火热坚硬的触感让他难受得扭着自己的屁股，想要躲开男人凶悍的阴茎。

而带土这一举动在男人眼里无疑变了味道，被光滑圆润的臀间不断磨蹭着，男人无法再忍耐下去，对准那个小巧的肉穴狠狠挺腰。

带土在下一秒就感觉到那个肿胀炙热的龟头就贴着屁股挤了进来，接着整根东西就缓缓地紧压着肉壁滑了进去，饱胀撕裂的感觉立刻让带土疼得浑身哆嗦，从一开始就克制不住的害怕恐惧在这一刻达到顶峰，带土不由扭动挣扎着想要从男人身下爬出来，大声哭喊着：“不、不要! 放过我!”

带土绝望的挣扎激发了男人的兽性，让他更加兴致昂扬，他就着这个姿势紧握住男孩的腰，挺动自己粗壮狰狞的阴茎狠狠全根撞入再整根抽出。他把带土压在榻榻米上，狠狠地叼住了他的后颈，就像兽类在交配的后期会叼住交配对象的后颈皮毛一样。

………………

“啊…啊……不……”

性事后半，带土的嗓子几乎嘶哑到发不出声音，就在他以为自己要在这张床榻上把他这辈子的泪水流干的时候，男人终于在他体内插到了高潮。

带土弓起身子哆嗦着，感受自己的肠道被男性咸湿浓稠的精液一波一波地冲刷着。等到男人已经射精完毕，把阴茎从他根本不该做这种事的甬道中抽出来的时候，他从始至终紧绷的神经终于能稍微松弛下来，坠入到沉沉的黑暗中……

tbc  
第一次搞路人土，感觉写得有点冷茎，如果大家还想看后续的话，应该会更新。


End file.
